You are my biggest secret
by chithepirate
Summary: I couldn't find a category for the blaster nation web comic on this site so I will be frank. This is a yuri fanfiction about Ash and Rinnie. These two characters do not belong to me, so every right goes to the author(s) of this webcomic.


You are my biggest secret - a Blaster Nation fanfiction.  
By Chithepirate~

* * *

It was raining heavily outside, as Ash hid in the darkness of her room, covered only by her blanket, reading the "new" Nijisolude's fanfics.

"She may have changed her name and the characters she writes about, but her stories remained as good as ever!" Thought Ash, as she went on reading and… well, doing what she always did while reading such stories.

Just as she was about to satisfy her needs, a loud knock on the door made her jump up, throwing her in panic.

- ASH! Dinner's ready! Get you lazy butt out of your room! - Called out her mother.

- O-okay Mom! Just a second! – Rushed Ashleigh, as she quickly and frantically looked for her panties around the obscure place.

- God damn it! Why does she always have to interrupt me at times like this?! - She silently complained.

Not much later, there she was, eating dinner with her mom in the kitchen. They were having Roasted beef and rice, and God did she hate it. She preferred her snacks, chocolate, chips and her secret stack of candies a lot more than this "farm food". But what could she do? They did live in a farm after all. All she wanted was to get back to her room and see if the new Niji had replied to her private messages.

Once she was done with eating, she didn't bother to help her mom with the dishes and instead of that, she went back to her virtual kingdom. A lot of followers commented on her newly updated drawings. One of them said: - Sexy! But I think I've seen this girl somewhere before in RL (Real Life), just when I was going to work this morning. She had the same face, hair, and even clothing, her underwear ever so showing! Do you know her? Or is it just a coincidence? -

Ashleigh became nervous. She never thought that someone may actually encounter the person she wanted. Not knowing what to say, she hid the comment of the user and looked up for her messages; and there, she stared at the screen, unable to move, filled with a full load of feelings she had never felt before. Was it excitement? Was it fear? Or was it actually happiness?

She could read it quite clearly: her inbox showed (1 New Message).

Inpatient and with her hopes high, she opened the folder, to see the name she expected to appear. It was her.

The content of the message was very promising.

"Hey there!

I've never had someone who admired my work so much. I wanted to thank you for your previous message and for the suggestions too. You may actually be better than me at this, you know? :D

It's so unlike me to find a friend with my same tastes. Since you're a girl, why don't you add me on Skype? Maybe we could share our conversations over a cam! You know, I also wanna be sure that you're actually a girl and not some old creepy geezer or anything.

Here's my Skype name: Nijisolude_tha_sexy_prick_57

Hope to hear you soon! ;) "

- OMG YESS! - Screamed Ash, bursting with happiness from finally having a reply from her.

This brief moment of fulfillment didn't last much though.

- …oh… Wait. She said cam? Does she mean she wants to talk to me on a webcam?! But how… -

It came to her that she couldn't show herself the way she was. It would be way too embarrassing for her and for Rinnie. How would she react if she found out it was her all the time? Would she get rejected by her? What if she would hate her and see all of her drawings too?

No. She couldn't do it. She had the occasion to talk with her and be her true self in front of Rinnie, and maybe, become something even more than friends, but she couldn't make any use of it, because they had already met in other circumstances. It was so complicated and frustrating! What should she do at this point?

On the other side of the screen, Rinnie just finished writing one of her chapters, and as she scratched her crotch, she looked at the clock and stretched herself.

- Sure is one hell of a work to write all these stories without anyone to help! Maybe I should call that little otaku nitwit… What was his name again? Meth? Mur? I think he was called Matt. I really hope he's not the "girl" who contacted me through my profile, cause that would be like, really creepy. -

She then stood up and went to the fridge, to look for something to eat.

- Hey fat-bunch! The fridge is empty! Did you have one of your midnight snacks again?! With the things you eat you could make a banquet! -

A groan came from the slightly overweight nerd who was playing one of his favorite videogames on the couch.

- I'm just keeping you on a diet. - He joked.

- Yea, sure thing Dan. I'll be sure to keep you on a VIDEOGAME diet if you're gonna play Viking's buffet with the fridge again. I'm working as well now, so don't act like you're the only one paying for the stuff I put in here, okay? -

- Like you'd ever pay for anything else than your five hundred dollars pony collection! - He talked back at her.

Their argument was interrupted by Kim entering the room.

- Guys! Guess what? We'll be having a b.f.f. reunion this weekend! I got a call from Ash, saying she wanted to see me, so I proposed to her that we'd invite Rinnie and Matt along! -

- Oh, no! I'm not gonna repeat last time's experience! Rinnie and Ash fought for long enough to get me a stomach ache while I was eating. You can go and meet with them if you want to, but I'm not going. -

- Awww, come on Dan! Rinnie and Ash are friends now. They won't fight again, right Rinnie? - She asked with an inquiring look towards the girl in her underwear.

- Huh, sure thing. We're buddies now, so don't worry. -

- Sorry girls, but I have other plans for the week. Starting from tomorrow, there will be a Nintendo games fair that I don't wanna miss. It won't last more than 3 days in this town, and the next two days I'll have to work all day, so my answer remains NO. -

- Alright… -

Whispered Kim, surrendering to his decision after frowning and putting a sad look on all over her face. After a few words with Rinnie, she headed back to her room in defeat.

Ashleigh was still looking at her phone, unsure about whether she wanted to go to Kim's reunion or not. She knew Rinnie would be there, and that it would be awkward for her to meet up with the person she was in love with. A voice in her mind though, told her it was time to act a bit upon her feelings and her true self. Maybe, if she could get closer to her, in one way or another, the two of them could really overcome this invisible barrier created by their screens, and Rinnie would even accept her feelings, becoming her… girlfriend? It all sounded too nice to be true, but at least she could give it a try.

The following day, they all met up in front of a music store. It was only Kim, Rinnie and her though. Matt caught a cold, and called Kim just before their meeting, and Dan was obviously at the fair.

- Hey Ash! How are you sweetie? - Said Kim, pulling her in a hug.

- I-I'm good, thanks… - replied Ashleigh, smiling and blushing a little.

- Good to see you, weaboo! It's been a while! - Greeted Rinnie, nudging her shoulder a bit and smirking to provoke her on purpose.

- Y-Yea, good to see you too… - She whimpered out, not meeting her eyes, slightly embarrassed by her own thoughts.

- So, what do you wanna do today? - Asked Ash, unsure of the reason she had been called out of her house.

- Why don't we check out this music store? It looks badass enough to me! – Blurted out Rinnie, taking them both by their hands and dragging them into the shop.

They all looked around, everyone having her own tastes when it came to music genders. Kim went to check out a series of goa and raggy CD's at the back of the place, while Rinnie and Ash searched through the rock section.

As their gaze shifted from album to album, Ash was the first one spotting something of her interest. It was her favorite band. They were called "Imagine Dragons", and although they could seem quite mainstream at first, they had some pretty good songs. The one she liked the most was "Demons".

- Do you really listen to that crappy sentimental main-junk? - Commented harshly Rin, who couldn't help but bother Ash in every choice she made.

- If you're really gonna buy something good, then try with these! They're the top of the top! – Insisted Erin, pulling the poor otaku girl to the hard and death metal department, and making her wear the store's headphones to listen to the CD currently playing.

Ashleigh jumped up in shock as a loud, terrifying screamo voice started the song. Looking at the cover, she could read "OTEP". The song, if it could actually be called a _song, _was "Confrontation".

_Here's your introduction to destruction_

_& the hate sustaining me_

_Are we safer or in danger?_

_Drowning in atrocities?_

_Riot gear, the slaves are here_

_Piling corpses high_

_It's the rich man's war_

_But it's the poor that fight_

_More capitalist crimes,_

_More enemies than allies_

_No WMD's - who gives a fuck_

_If they die_

_Just kill em all - watch em fall_

_Skin the world with their lies_

_It's a rich man's war_

_But it's the poor that fight_

_Stand up_

_Speak out_

_Strike back_

_Stand up_

_Speak out_

_Strike back_

_They don't know_

_What they started_

_**CONFRONTATION**__.  
_

- Thank you! I think I've heard enough! - Shrieked briefly Ash, almost tearing off the headphones. Her ears hurt a little because of the high volume the song was put on.

Rinnie giggled at the sight of her reaction.

- Oh, come on! It wasn't that BAD. You haven't heard certain death metal groups. **They**'d really make your ears bleed! -

Ash gave her a weird look. What a troll that girl was. It was the side of her that got more on her nerves, but she had to bear with it, knowing that deeper in the person she had in front of herself, there was her beloved Niji.

She started building up a little bit of courage, since Rinnie dragged her from CD to CD, like an enthusiastic kid, and eventually, just as they were about to go and pay for the ones they picked, she quietly but very convinced, she said: - You know, Rinnie… No, that wouldn't be the right way to call you. Niji. My dear Niji, I am the girl who sent you that message, a-and, I like you a lot, so… -

Just then she did realize that Erin wasn't listening to her, but talking to Kim, who wouldn't once again, lend her cash that otherwise she wouldn't see again. She did overhear the word "Niji" though, and in fact, after some seconds of confusion, she turned around, a bit red in the face to see who had called her by her nickname. It came almost like a surprise to her, to see Ash become all red, moreover repeating her name.

- Niji… Nijisolude. Why won't you ever listen to me when I'm talking to you?! - Said Ash as she gritted her teeth half in anger, half in embarrassment.

Before Rinnie could reach out to her, Ash let the CD's fall to the ground, and ran out of the store, tears quickly forming and rolling down her cheeks.

Kim gave Rinnie a death glare and scolded her.

- What did you do to Ashleigh again? She never did such a thing! Now you go and run after her, before I spank your butt for good, you hear me?! -

- Wha..?! I really didn't do anything! I'm sorry for not hearing her talking to me, but she talks so quietly sometimes, and I don't understand why she'd get so mad at me in the first place, but alright! I'll run after her! -

Rinnie began chasing her, and due to the fact that she was a lot more athletic than Ash, it didn't take her a lot to reach the crying girl and stop her in her track.

- Hey! Hey! Calm down! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything, so please don't run away! I want to talk to you! -

Ashleigh didn't move, but was a bit reluctant to look up just yet.

- First of all, why did you run off like that? You can tell me if something's bothering you. We are friends, remember? -

To those words, Ash reacted by hugging Rinnie tightly, taking her by surprise this time.

- I-I'm sorry for running off… *sniff* It's just that, I don't know what to do with my feelings if they're not considered even at all by you. -

- Hey girl, it's okay. I'm sorry for being a distracted idiot and a douche sometimes. You shouldn't take me so seriously, ok? -

Rinnie hugged her back, trying to comfort her and calm her down a little.

- Okay, but will you promise me something? -

- Sure thing, what is it? -

- Will we at least, always remain friends, e-even with these feelings of mine? -

- Of course, but what do you mean with your fee – -

Rinnie was cut off by the most unexpected thing. Ashleigh had in fact, raised her head and was now kissing her on the lips. Her heart started beating faster, and scared by that feeling and all the confusion that built up in her, after some seconds, she pushed her away.

- What the heck is wrong with you girl?! This isn't what I meant with friendship! -

Ash, who had fallen on the floor, started crying again, and just as she was about to get up and start running again, Kim arrived.

- Ash! Are you alright? Did she hurt you?! Rinnie! Why is she lying on the ground, crying like a baby? Is it so hard to say sorry?! - Yelled a very pissed off Kim, while helping up Ash.

- Your friend over there just kissed me! What else could I do?! - Barked Rinnie, leaving Kim very confused, as Ash ran away once more.

- Wait, she did what? -

- She KISSED me! You know what you do with Dan? On the lips? Yeah, that kind of kiss. -

- Huh… Maybe she didn't mean to do it… -

- I doubt it. She wouldn't stop talking about some kind of feelings. I thought she was talking about friendship at first, but then she did that and I didn't know how to react, so I pushed her off… -

It all became clear to Kim now. The drawings, the furious blushing while Ash saw Rinnie changing clothes... It all hit her like a brick on the head.

- …Oh no… Poor Ash! She might be suffering a lot now! And she's easy to do reckless things! We HAVE to find her before she does anything crazy! -

Rinnie began to feel guilty and at fault for everything. She was so thick at times. How could she pick on Ashleigh while she had a crush on her? This wasn't right and something had to be done about it. Also, the kiss she gave her didn't feel wrong, not at all… just by remembering it, she could feel herself blushing and her heartbeat becoming faster, almost aching.

- Let's go and look for her! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she threw herself off a bridge because of me! I'm not worth her! - Stated Rinnie, her self-confidence finally showing its true façade.

They looked for her all day and night, running through alleys, skyscrapers and bridges, but she was nowhere to be found. They returned home full of scratches and bruises, from encountering stray cats, rats and gangsters.

- I'll call the police! She doesn't pick up her phone and her home's number is not responding. -

- Please do that. I feel like shit for all of this, and I need to sit down a minute to rest and think. I'm not far from collapsing… - Moaned Rinnie, as slumber came over her head and made her drop on the couch fully clothed.

Little did they know that Ash was home and had turned her cellphone off. She also plugged the home telephone's cable out, so that no one would be calling for a while, or would startle her mom with what she did. Ashleigh, in fact, didn't plan to ever come out of her room again. "_Hikikomori"_, they called it in Japanese. It was considered almost a mental illness, a social issue where a person (especially teenagers) wouldn't come out of their room no matter what happened. They'd keep living as shut ins, feeding on snacks or pre-prepared meals, watching anime for most of the time. Such kind of people only woke up at night and slept the whole day. She was fine with it. It wasn't far from her normal reality, and every time she'd get out of her room, she would be hurt in some way or another. So there was no point in setting foot into the real world ever again.

There was one thing she did forget though: Niji existed as well in her world. Her dear Niji… If she was lucky enough, Rinnie hadn't heard the first part of what she said, and maybe, they still would be able to communicate through her world. They could still be friends after all, as if nothing ever happened. She just didn't have to leave her room.

The next day, tired and hopeless, Rinnie turned on her computer and logged into her profile. She didn't feel like writing stories anymore, as the only thing she truly desired was to find Ash. Neither Dan, nor Kim would want to talk to her until they had news of her anyway, so she didn't even have a friend to talk to.

Feeling depressed, she opened up the folder with her private messages once again, and found the old text sent by her girl admirer. She still hadn't replied yet, but for some reason, Rinnie knew it was a girl and someone who could be trusted. Just before logging off, she noticed a new message coming into her inbox, and not even if it were telepathy, this girl she wondered about, had replied.

"Hey!

I feel so happy that you replied to me! I'd love to talk to you, but as I am not very pretty, I'd prefer to keep things in chat and not on a webcam. Feel free to contact me anytime. I don't have much to do anyway these days.

Hope you're doing well.

And, yeah, my Skype name is: Inuyasha_girl_98."

She then quickly opened Skype, adding her to her contact list, and hoping to find her online. There she was. A new conversation was opened, and the two of them started chatting.

Niji [08:35]: "Hello! It's me! Remember the girl from the stories?"

Inu [08:37]: "Oh. Hey. Yes, I remember you. What's up?"

Niji [08:38]: "I had a fight with a friend today."

Inu [08:38]: "How so?"

Niji [08:40]: "It happened so quickly… I was pretty confused. She wanted to tell me something, and I didn't listen to her because I was trying to talk my best friend over in lending me 10 bucks. She then ran away, and when I went after her, she confessed to me and told me she had feelings for me. I was taken by surprise and that's where she ended up with kissing me."

There was a brief pause before the other girl's reply.

Inu [08:43]: "Oh, really? And what did you do then?"

Niji [08:43]: "Obviously, I didn't understand what happened and I rejected her. I was scared. But then she ran off and no matter how hard I looked with my other friend, we couldn't find her."

Inu [08:44]: "Did you try to call her on the phone?"

Niji [08:44]: "We did that a hundred times, but both her home and her mobile telephone were unreachable."

Inu [08:45]: "Huh… Poor her. She must have felt horrible about it. I hope that you will find her soon."

Niji [08:45]: "Yeah… I'm so worried about her, and my other friend won't even talk to me anymore. Not before she's home and safe."

Inu [08:46]: "I know I shouldn't be asking something like this, but what did the kiss feel like? You know, being kissed by a girl and all…"

Niji [08:46]: "Well… Can you keep a secret?"

Inu [08:46]: "Sure thing. In exchange, if you want, I can tell you one of mine too."

Niji [08:47]: "Okay. I'd be glad to. My secret is… Actually did like the kiss. My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't stop thinking about it the whole time… I was scared. That's why I pushed her away, but if I were to take that back, I really would. I… never felt this way my whole life. It's a beautiful, yet painful feeling. It makes you feel weird, tense and yet at ease. I think I'm in love with her."

…

…

Ten minutes passed, the strange silence being somewhat familiar to Rinnie.

On the other side, Ash was crying of happiness, her chest clenching, stirring, hurting and warming up at the same time.

Niji [08:57]: "Hey, are you still there? I'd like to hear your secret too."

Inu [08:58]: "Are you really sure you want to know it? It might be something a bit surprising for you…"

Niji [08:58]: "What do you mean?"

Inu [08:59]: "I think that words aren't the best way to explain. Let me show you something…"

Skype started an incoming video call, which Rinnie accepter, curious to know what she meant.

The first webcam to show was Rinnie's. Her hair was messy, as she was spent from the day before, her eye shadows slightly bigger and her make up gone. As the second webcam opened, Ashleigh could be seen. Her eyes red from crying but her expression happy: she was smiling. She was surrounded by her blanket and a thick layer of darkness, but the screen was bright enough to light up the traits of her face.

Rinnie's eyes widened, as she could not believe who was sitting on the other side of the screen.

She turned her microphone on, and spoke very nervously: - Either you look like my lost friend, newly defined as crush, or either you ARE ASHLEIGH. Oh my God! -

Ash plugged in her headset and replied: - I am Ash. And I'm so happy to know that you love me too, because you, my dear Niji, were my biggest secret -

That's when they both started to cry, the feelings inside their hearts becoming wild. There was no way that they'd let go of each other this time.

* * *

If you liked the story, and want me to do a second chapter (I was planning a lemon between those two), just comment and/or let me know)


End file.
